


And They Call Them Man's Best Friend....

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Johnny begrudgingly gets a dog, Mild Angst, Pet based fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Johnny definitely does not want a dog! Especially not a stupid tiny, fluffy one! At least he thought he didn't.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and had started to rain when Johnny finally made it home after another long day of classes. He ran across the parking lot from his car to his apartment. By the time he had opened his door he was soaked. 

He dumped his bags on the floor and kicked off his shoes. Johnny grabbed a beer from the fridge and, flicking the cap across the room, sat heavily at his kitchen table. He opened the plastic container in front of him and started to eat, looking up at the dumb horror movie playing on the TV.

Same as every night. Work, home, food from a local takeaway while watching something on the TV and then bed. Maybe a couple of beers in between. Johnny smiled. The familiarity of it all comforted him.

Johnny finished his food and pushed the packaging in the trash can. He pushed the trash down, but it was full. He looked across to the window, saw the rain running down the glass. He pushed the garbage down again when he screwed up his nose, realising it was starting to smell from last night's food. Johnny sighed. He pulled the bag out and, tying the top, went outside to the dumpsters. 

Halfway to the dumpster there was a squeak that made Johnny stop. It was still raining hard and the water was starting to run down his neck. He listened and, hearing nothing else, opened the dumpster and threw the bag in. He dropped the lid and turned back towards his apartment.

He stopped. He had heard it again. He thought it was a squeak, but it wasn’t. It was a small, high pitched whimper.

Johnny turned, intrigued. He walked back towards the dumpster. The sound was coming from one side. Johnny looked down the side of the dumpster and that was when he saw her.

There was a small, orange dog next to the dumpster. She had a rope around her tiny neck, the end of it tied to the chain link fence. She was soaking wet, her coat hanging off her in wet clumps and shivering. She let out a high-pitched whine as Johnny crouched in front of her.

‘What are you doing out here in the rain?’ Johnny asked the dog. The dog looked up at him and whimpered again.

Johnny stood. He was soaking wet now. He looked around him to see anyone who may have lost a dog, but the parking lot was empty.

Shit! He needed to call animal control. Johnny turned and started back towards the apartment. He had taken three steps when he heard a small bark. Johnny stopped and turned slowly. 

Johnny sighed. He couldn’t go back inside knowing that it was out in the rain.

‘Alright’ He walked back to the dumpster and crouched down, untying the rope from the fence. He started to walk away and stopped as he felt the rope go taught. 

The dog was not moving. It whined as Johnny pulled on the rope.

‘Come on then, stupid dog. We’re getting soaked out here’ he said with annoyance.

The dog just whined and shuffled further back behind the dumpster.

‘Fine’ he said, exasperated. 

Johnny picked up the small dog. He walked back to his apartment with it held under his arm. It wiggled and whined but was too tiny to get away.

Once back in the warm apartment, Johnny placed the dog on the floor and went to the closet for a towel. He ran it over his head and pulled his soaking wet t-shirt over his head. 

Johnny turned and stepped back to into the living room. He looked down at the floor and the dog was gone.

‘What the….’ He turned. The small dog was sitting on the chair, looking at him. 

‘Get off my chair! You’re soaking wet’ he cried as he collected the wet dog from the chair and dumped her back on the floor.

The dog barked as Johnny started to rub her down with the towel. It was a tiny bark, but the dog let it out with the energy of a dog who through she was much larger than she was. The dog tried to move under the towel and wiggled away from Johnny.

‘Stop it! You’re all wet. I’m trying to dry you’ he said with annoyance. The dog got away from him again. 

‘Fine! Stay wet’ he threw the towel on the floor and sat down on the chair. He realised chair was wet, and grumbled to himself as he moved over to the sofa. He watched the dog trott around the apartment, smelling the corners of the room. She eventually made herself comfortable and sat, looking at Johnny.

‘Tomorrow I’ll find out who owns you or take you to the dog pound or something’ he said. The dog just looked at him. 

It got late and Johnny watched TV, every now and then throwing glances at the dog sitting in the corner. The dog just watched him with big eyes.

Eventually Johnny stood. ‘I’m going to bed. Where do you want to sleep?’ he asked the animal. The dog just looked at him.

‘Christ, you’re dumb’ 

Johnny looked around. He walked down the corridor and opened the closet. He turned to the dog and gestured into the closet.

‘There you go. You can sleep in there’

The dog didn’t move.

Johnny rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He picked up the still damp animal and dropped her on the floor of the closet. 

‘Goodnight’ The dog just looked up at him as he closed the door.

He turned and entered his bedroom and climbed into bed. He was beat and just wanted to sleep.

**********************

Johnny rolled over. The room was dark, and something had woken him up. He rolled over again and lay his head down into his pillow. He started to drift off.

There was a bark and Johnny jumped, suddenly wide awake. What was that!? 

He listened. There it was again. A bark. Coming from inside his apartment.

Johnny groaned as he remembered. 

There was another bark. 

Johnny rolled over and put his feet on the floor. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 1.30am. He had only been in bed for an hour.

‘Fucks sake’ he grumbled at the sound of another bark.

Johnny shuffled, still half asleep, across the room in his underwear. He walked into the hall and threw the closet door open at the sound of another bark.

‘What?!’ he shouted down at the small animal. 

The dog looked up at him and let out another small bark. 

‘Stop barking! Do you know what time it is?!’

The dog barked again. It suddenly ran past Johnny’s legs and into the bedroom. Johnny turned and watched the dog jump up onto the bed.

‘Oh no. Your fur is still all wet. Get off the bed!’ 

The dog ignored him and laid down, putting her head on her paws, and looked up at him. 

‘No! Get down’ Johnny pointed to the floor. 

The dog lifted her head and barked again.

Johnny picked up the dog and put her on the floor. ‘You are not sleeping on my bed’ 

Johnny climbed into bed with a sigh. As he drifted off, he didn’t notice the weight of four tiny feet jump back up onto his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny woke up slowly. The first thing that he registered was the smell, like a damp fur coat. He screwed up his nose and turned his head. Johnny opened his eyes and resting next to his head was the dog, curled up asleep on Johnny’s bed.

He groaned and moved his hand sleepily, pushing the sleeping dog across the bed. 

‘Get off my bed. You stink’ he grumbled. 

The dog woke and moved away from Johnny’s hand. Johnny closed his eyes and settled back into sleep. Moments later he felt a wet tongue on his face.

‘Goddmanit’ Johnny cried angrily as he struggled up onto his elbows. He looked at the dog, who stared at him with large brown eyes. 

Johnny flopped back down onto his bed. He closed his eyes. He felt small feet climb up onto him and the dog barked inches from his face. Johnny groaned loudly and the dog barked again.

‘Shut up!’ Johnny opened his eyes and looked at the dog, who was now standing on Johnny’s chest. ‘You know you stink, don’t you?’

The dog barked again, and Johnny rolled his feet onto the floor, knocking the dog off him. She barked again.

‘I should have left you out in the fucking rain’ 

The light was shining through the curtains, making Johnny squint. He rubbed his chin and stood slowly, stretching. He looked down and the dog looked back up at him.

‘You happy? I’m up’ 

Johnny staggered out of the room, grabbing his robe as he went and walked towards the kitchen, the small dog at his heels. He went through his morning routine, cooking himself some breakfast, taking a large mouthful of orange juice straight from the bottle in the fridge. He sat down onto the kitchen table and started to eat. 

The dog was at his ankles while he cooked. Now she was watching him eat. 

He looked up as she whined. He watched as she moved closer towards him. She crept towards his leg and he looked down at her. She whined again.

‘You are not getting my breakfast.’ He shoved her away with his foot.

She whined again and Johnny sighed loudly. He pushed his food away from him with annoyance and stood.

‘Fine! OK! Let me see if I can find you something’ Johnny went back to his fridge and started to look through. He had nothing that he could feed to a dog. ‘What the hell do you give a dog?’ he muttered to himself.

The dog barked behind him. 

‘I’m looking. Hold your horses!’ he said loudly.

Johnny’s eyes fell to the piece of steak that he had bought a few nights before. He had been planning to cook it that night. Johnny sighed as he took it from the fridge.

‘How about steak? Will that shut you up?’ he said as he looked down. 

She just looked up at him. 

‘Of course, you want steak. Who wouldn’t?’ 

Johnny took it from its packet and started to cut it up into small chunks before placing it on a plate. He filled a cereal bowl with water and placed both on the floor. The dog moved quickly towards them and started to eat.

‘Damn dog is getting a better breakfast than me’ Johnny muttered as he sat back down. 

She finished it in minutes and was soon back at his feet. 

‘Man, you were hungry weren't you’

She responded by curling up at Johnny’s feet. 

‘Don’t get comfortable. You’re leaving today.’

****************************

He left the apartment, dog held under his arm. As soon as they got outside, she started to whine and struggle in his arms.

‘What is your problem?’ he complained as he dropped her to the floor. 

The dog immediately went towards the wall, taking a sniff before lifting a leg up to pee.

‘Oh right. Sorry. At least you’re house trained.’

She was soon back at his side and let herself be lifted and carried to Johnny’s car. He put her on the floor in the front. Thank god I have no classes this morning, he thought.

Johnny sat for a moment, wondering where he should take her. He had no idea where the local animal shelter was. In the end he settled on the large pet superstore. They would know what he should do.

*************************

Johnny walked into the store; the dog tucked under his arm. He looked around. The store was huge, with multiple departments and an escalator in front of him going towards the first floor. 

To his left there was a giant picture of a dog hanging from the ceiling. He headed towards the department.

Eventually Johnny found a member of staff, a young guy in a bright orange polo shirt. His name tag read Bill.

‘Hey, man. I found this dog. What do I do with it?’ Johnny asked.

The man turned and looked down at the dog. He smiled. ‘Aww. He’s lovely’ he said, reaching out to scratch the dog under the chin.

‘Yeah, yeah. Adorable. What do I do with it?’

The man looked up at Johnny, as if he had just noticed him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, I found this dog. What do I do with it?’ Johnny asked with impatience. ‘Can I take it to the pound or something?’

The man looked at Johnny, considering him. ‘Um, no. They don’t have pounds anymore. You can take him to an animal shelter. But…’

‘Great. Where is that?’ Johnny asked with a smile.

‘But you really shouldn’t. They’ve got so many dogs, they’ll probably just…. you know….’ Bill said, dragging his finger across his neck dramatically.

‘Well, what am I supposed to do with it?’ Johnny asked, his voice exasperated. 

Bill looked down at the dog. ‘Where did you say you found him?’

Johnny sighed as if he was talking to an idiot. ‘Tied up by the dumpsters last night. Looked abandoned’

Bill started to scratch her chin again. ‘Probably. People don’t want to deal with the shelters, they feel guilty, so they just dump them’. He looked up at Johnny. ‘Can I take a look at him?’

Johnny shrugged and handed her over. The man carried her over to a counter and started to look at her.

‘You a vet or something?’ Johnny asked, watching Bill.

He laughed. ‘Not yet. In training, working here while I study’ 

Bill felt the dog, running his hands across her body. ‘He’s thin.’ Bill looked at Johnny accusingly. 

Johnny held his hands up. ‘Hey man, I found it like that. It had steak for breakfast this morning’

Bill nodded. ‘Well, not too much steak. It’s a bit rich for a dog this thin’

Johnny laughed. ‘It’s not getting steak again anytime soon’

‘Hmmm. He needs a bath. Their coats can become a real mess if not looked after’

Johnny nodded and then stopped himself. He wasn’t planning on giving it a bath. ‘Right. So, what is it, anyway?’

‘It’s a Pomeranian. Small dogs with lots of personality’ Bill held her up and looked at her. ‘And she’s a girl’

‘Right. So, what do I do with it?’ Johnny asked.

Bill handed her back to Johnny, who tucked her back under his arm. ‘Well, we can check her for a microchip. If she’s not chipped, it can be hard to find out who she belonged to. You can put some posters up, see if anyone has lost her, or she’s been stolen’

Johnny snorted. ‘Why would someone steal a dog?’

The man shrugged. ‘Big business, dognapping. Especially a dog like this. They’re a popular breed’

Johnny looked down at the small dog under his arm. ‘These? Popular? With who?’

The man shrugged again. ‘They’re cute, small enough for an apartment. Poms are popular dogs.’

‘Right’ Johnny said, not convinced. ‘In the meantime, what do I need? Some food?’

‘Yes. I can show you the food she needs. She needs a bath and could use some grooming. We can do it here for thirty dollars if you want’

Johnny snorted. ‘I’m not paying you thirty dollars to clean a dog. I can just use washing liquid or something, right?’

Bill considered Johnny again. ‘I’ll get you some shampoo. You’ll need a comb as well, for her coat’.

‘Fine. Whatever’

Bill walked away. Johnny looked down at the dog. The dog barked up at him.

‘Yeah, I bet you are loving this’ Johnny said to her.

Bill came back with a shopping basket full of items. He held up the shampoo. ‘Something for her coat. I also picked up a collar and leash for her. Also put in some food. It has on the packaging how much to feed her, dogs like this can get fat if you overfeed them. Also put in some poop bag’

‘Sorry, some what bags’ Johnny asked, taking the basket.

‘Poop. You need to pick it up when you take her for walks’

Johnny sighed. ‘Great’ He looked at the bag. ‘Anything else?’

‘You should really take her to a vet. She may not have had her shots and you’ll want them to give her a general check-up’ Bill said.

‘Right. I’ll get straight on that’ Johnny said sarcastically as he started to walk away.

‘Good luck’ Bill shouted at Johnny’s back.

‘Yeah right’ Johnny huffed as he headed towards the cashiers.

They got into the car, her down on the floor and Johnny looked down at her. ‘You just cost me forty dollars, so I don’t want to hear any barking’

The dog looked up at him and barked. He rolled his eyes. ‘Fucking dog’

Johnny started the car and drove away. The dog jumped up onto the seat and barked.

‘Shut up. And get down’ Johnny said, looking momentarily at the dog as he drove. He sighed as the dog ignored him. 

Johnny put the radio on. Fleetwood Mac’s The Chain came through the speakers. 

The dog barked at the stereo. Eventually she settled down and laid on the seat, quiet for the rest of the journey. 


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny looked down at the dog and across at the bath of water.

‘Get in’ he said, gesturing towards the water.

She just looked up at him.

‘Get in. You are stinking up my apartment. I bought you special shampoo and everything’

The dog didn’t move. She let out a bark.

‘Right, OK.’ Johnny picked her up and dumped her in the water. 

The dog immediately started to struggle, jumping up the sides of the bath, crying loudly.

‘Stop fighting. You need a bath.’ Johnny put his hands in the water to hold her and immediately took them out. ‘Shit! Shit! I’m sorry. I’m sorry! 

He pulled the dog out quickly. The water was scalding hot. 

She cried as he turned the cold tap on. 

‘I’m sorry, girl. I should have checked the water first’ The dog whimpered, and he held her close. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you. I won’t do that again, I promise’

The dog barked and licked Johnny’s face. 

He smiled. ‘Is that me being forgiven?

Johnny carefully checked the water was a comfortable temperature and placed her in. She padded around happily in the water. Johnny took the shower head down and turned it, started to rinse her coat. She barked happily as he did.

‘There. That’s better’ Johnny smiled at the happy dog.

He took the new bottle of shampoo and started to rub it into her fur, building up a thick lather. After Johnny was satisfied he had covered every inch of her, he started to rinse it off. She was soon clean.

Johnny turned the shower off and pulled the plug. He looked down at her and laughed. She looked like a drowned rat, her fur handing down and big eyes looking at him.

‘Let’s get you dry’

Johnny placed her on the floor of the bathroom and reached for a towel. He almost had the towel on her when the dog shook herself out, sending water everywhere. 

‘Stupid dog!’ Johnny cried as he held the towel up in an attempt to shield himself from most of the spray.

As Johnny tried to dry her, she struggled. 

‘Hey Sensei. You home?’ There was a shout from the front door, momentarily distracted Johnny just long enough for the dog to shoot out of the bathroom. 

‘Close the door!’ Johnny shouted as the dog ran into the living room. 

Miguel crouched down as the dog ran to him, barking loudly. She jumped up onto his knees as he petted her.

Johnny walked into the room, his clothes soaking wet.

‘When did you get a dog?’ Miguel asked with excitement. ‘He’s so cute’

‘It’s a she. And I didn’t get a dog, I found a dog’

Miguel continued to play with her. ‘What’s her name?’

Johnny scoffed. ‘I’m not gonna name her. I’m not keeping her’ Johnny looked at Miguel. ‘Hey, do you want her? You said she’s cute. Man’s best friend and all that’ Johnny said hopefully. 

‘Sorry Sensei, my Grandma is allergic’

Johnny sighed. ‘Of course she is’

Miguel continued to pet the dog as he spoke. ‘We have practice. I wondered if I could get a ride’

Johnny groaned. He had forgotten about the afternoon practice. Shit.

‘Yeah, OK.’ Johnny left to change his clothes and collect his things. He started to leave.

‘You ready to go?’ He said to Miguel.

‘I’m ready’

Miguel stopped. ‘What about her?’ He asked.

‘What about it? She’s not coming’

Miguel was shocked. ‘You can’t leave her here by herself’

Johnny looked incredulous. ‘Why not?’

‘Because she’ll get lonely. We will take her with us. I’m sure Mr LaRusso won’t mind’

‘Great! Fine! Bring her if you want’ Johnny said with frustration. He walked out, leaving Miguel to pick her up. 

‘Lonely. What kind of dog gets fucking lonely?’ Johnny muttered as he got in the car


	4. Chapter 4

Miguel pushed open the gate to the dojo they shared. Sensei Lawrence and Sensei LaRusso had combined their dojo three months earlier and, after some initial disagreements, Miguel was happy to see the two of them getting along.

The rest of the teenagers were already there and Sensei LaRusso was teaching one of the smaller kids kata as they waited for their other Sensei.

They all turned as they heard a bark from the front of the small house. 

‘Shut up! Why do you have to always make so much noise? No wonder your owners dumped you’

There were confused faces as they all heard Johnny. Daniel stopped teaching and followed their gaze.

‘Johnny? You OK?’ Daniel called. Johnny was still out front by the cars. Miguel smiled and Daniel looked confused. 

‘He’s dealing with something’ Miguel said, trying not to laugh.

‘Stop struggling. You need to wear it. Just hold still!’

There was silence and then the gate opened. Johnny entered the garden with the small dog on a leash. The faces of the teenagers instantly lit up and they ran towards him. 

‘Oh my god!’ Sam cried as she petted the dog. ‘Where did you get her?’ She asked. 

The dog jumped about with excitement as the teenagers surrounded her. 

‘I found it. You want it?’ Johnny asked hopefully. 

‘No! We do not want your dog’ Daniel said quickly. ‘And you just had to bring it to training?’ He asked.

‘I wanted to leave it at home, but Diaz said I couldn’t’

‘What’s his name?’ Bert asked, excited. 

‘It’s a girl and it doesn’t have a name. I’m not naming a dog that I’m not keeping’

The kids crowded round the dog, who barked and danced about, excited by the attention. Everyone wanted to pet her, and she was happy to be petted. Johnny watched, finding a hint of affection for the happy dog, watching it with the kids. He shook his head. Stupid dog!

‘She’s badass, Sensei. She needs a cool name’ Hawk said. 

‘Right! That’s enough of that. This isn’t a petting zoo. Leave the dog alone’ Johnny shouted.

The kids looked up at the sound of his voice and quickly moved to their positions in the garden, reading to get started.

The dog barked, surprised to find herself suddenly alone. She trotted over to Johnny and sat at his feet. 

Daniel looked down at the dog and smiled up at Johnny. 

‘Yeah, laugh it up LaRusso. Tomorrow I’m gonna get rid of this dumb animal’ Johnny said grumpily. 

They started the session, working them through some warmups, after which they started to practice the blocking techniques. Johnny tried to give the teenagers his usual demonstration, but the dog kept getting under his feet. Twice he tried to move, and she was exactly where he wanted to plant his feet. When he accidently trod on her tiny paw and made her cry, he gave up.

Instead he picked her up, tucking her under his arm, and started to walk amongst the kids, given them verbal instructions and tips.

Daniel looked over at Johnny with the dog. He smiled. For someone who kept on insisting he didn’t like the dog, he seemed happy to have her around. He watched as Johnny absentmindedly stroked the dog’s head as he walked. 

Johnny got to the edge of the group and placed the dog on the grass, letting her explore the garden. She sniffed around but was soon back at Johnny’s side.

Class ended and the teenagers started to leave. Miguel left with some of the others, leaving Daniel and Johnny alone sitting on the deck drinking the bottled water that Daniel always stocked the dojo with. They watched the dog run around the garden.

‘You've got to admit, Johnny. She’s very cute’ Daniel said with a smile.

‘Dumb animal. You know people steal dogs? The guy at the pet shop says she was probably stolen and then dumped’ Johnny said. ‘Why steal a dog if the shelters are full of them?’

Daniel looked at Johnny like he was born yesterday, a look he gave often. ‘For money.’ He took a sip of water. ‘Dog like that is worth a lot. Probably over a thousand dollars’

Johnny choked on his water. ‘A thousand dollars! For that!’ He gestured to the animal, who was now running around in circles trying to chew her own tail.

Daniel smiled. He stood and patted the other man on the shoulder. ‘Well, at least this one has gone to a good home.’ He started to walk back towards the house. 

‘She has not gone to a good home. I’m not keeping her’ 

Daniel laughed. ‘Whatever you say, Johnny’ He looked down the garden. ‘Johnny, you may want to deal with that’ He pointed.

Johnny looked where the other man was pointing. The dog was in the pond, paddling towards the balance wheel.

Johnny jumped up. ‘Stupid dog!’ 

Daniel laughed as he watched Johnny attempt to get his dog out of the water, getting himself soaked. It got funnier as he watched Johnny finally fish the dog out of the pond, who imm ediately shook herself all over Johnny. Daniel heard Johnny shouting as he tried to catch the wet dog, who had decided that they were playing a game of tag. As he lunged for her, she ran away barking happily.

‘You OK, Johnny. You want some help?’ Daniel shouted with a smile.

‘No. I’m fine! Stupid dog!’


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Johnny and the dog fed, Johnny lay on the sofa, nursing a beer and watching the TV. The dog was on the floor, lying on her back with her legs in the air. 

Johnny looked over at her. ‘How can you be comfortably like that?’

On hearing his voice, the dog rolled onto her front and looked at him, letting out a bark.

Johnny stood and went to collect his laptop. He brought it back to the sofa and lay down, resting the computer on his stomach. He typed Pomeranian into Google.

The dog saw activity and trotted over the sofa. She put two paws on the sofa and barked. Johnny turned his head and looked down at her. 

‘You wanna come up?’

The dog barked again.

‘OK, come on then’ He picked her up and placed him on one side of him. She shuffled around and eventually lay on his arm. 

Johnny scratched her head and went back to the computer. He clicked on the American Kennel Club website and started to read.

‘Huh’ he looked at the dog. ‘You’re a toy dog. They got that right. You sure don’t look like a real dog’

The dog just looked at him, tongue hanging out, panting slightly. Johnny looked at her properly for the first time, her face like a tiny fox, pointed ears and fluffy orange tail curled up onto her back. He scratched her head and she let out a low whining sound that he had started to recognise as her sound when she was happy.

He read on. After a while he looked at her. ‘Are all dogs high maintenance or is it just you?’

The dog didn’t respond.

He moved the laptop, placing it on the coffee table. Johnny lay back on the sofa, placing one arm over his head. The dog moved and settled down, laying on his stomach with her head on his check. Johnny started to stroke her without really thinking about it. It was actually pretty relaxing, he thought, and Johnny started to find himself dropping off.

Johnny woke a few hours later to movement. He opened his eyes. The dog was awake and licking herself.

‘Do you have to do that here?’ 

At the sound of his voice she stopped and looked at him. She moved and licked his face.

‘Oh god, don’t lick yourself there and then lick me, you disgusting animal’ Johnny sat up and pushed her onto the sofa next to him.

Johnny rubbed his eyes and stood. He got a beer from the fridge and sat back down. He reached over to the bag from the pet store, taking out the brush and looked at it. He placed the beer down on the coffee table.

‘Come on then, let’s see how this works’ 

He pulled the dog onto his lap and started to go through her coat. Her coat was thick and getting on its way to becoming matted. She seemed happy for him to do it and sat patiently.

He got down to her leg and she jumped, crying loudly. 

‘Hey girl, what’s up’ 

Johnny moved her onto the sofa, and she let him look at her. There was matted fur on her legs, and he could see that the skin was red and raw under her fur.

‘Oh girl. That must be sore’

He sighed. He really should take her to a vet.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny climbed into his car the next morning, placing the dog on the floor as always. And as always, she soon jumped onto the seat. He had given up telling her to get down. Johnny had made an appointment that morning to get the dog checked over and her skin condition looked at. He also hoped that they could check her for a microchip.

The radio played softly, Fleetwood Mac’s Dreams playing. Johnny looked down at the dog. She sat with her head in her paws, whining at the radio.

‘You like that?’ he asked, referring to the music. The dog turned to him and barked. Johnny smiled and reached over to scratch her head. ‘I like it too.’ 

He listened to the radio and looked down at the dog. ‘If we are gonna be together until we find you a home, I need something to call you’ The music continued to play. ‘How about Stevie, after Stevie Nicks?’

The dog barked and Johnny laughed. ‘Stevie it is. Better than Dog, right?’  The dog barked again, and Johnny scratched her head.

They pulled into the parking lot of the vets and Johnny picked her up. He put her leash on her and placed her on the floor. They walked to the front entrance.  The noise in the vet waiting room made Johnny flinch. There was a cacophony of animal noises, dogs barking and cats meowing, all seeming to be competing to be the loudest.

Johnny looked down at Stevie, who was staying close to him. The dog looked up at him. He picked her up and held her under his arm. Johnny stepped towards the reception desk.

A woman with a bright smile on her face looked up at him. ‘Good morning. Do you have an appointment? Name please?’

‘Uh, Johnny Lawrence’ he answered.

‘And the dog’s name?’

‘Stevie’ he said.

‘Cute name’ the woman said, looking at the screen. ‘OK, I’ve got you here. Fill out these forms and the doc will call you’

Johnny took the clipboard and made his way to the sofa. He sat down, placing Stevie on the chair next to him. He looked at the form. Most of it he had to skip, having no information about the dog’s medical history. He got to the part about payment. He skipped the part about insurance cover and ticked the box for direct payment.

Johnny looked up as he heard a familiar bark. Stevie had wandered off while he wasn’t looking and was now harassing a large rottweiler who was sitting on the floor with a cone around his neck. Stevie was jumping and barking at the dog, who just watched with large tired eyes.

‘Stevie! Leave him alone!’ Johnny got up and collected her from the floor. The owner of the larger dog looked at Johnny, not amused. ‘Sorry about that’

He sat back down with the dog on his lap. ‘You’re gonna get yourself eaten if you go around bullying rottweilers’

They sat for a few minutes before the doctors stepped out of the office. ‘Stevie, please’

It took Johnny a moment to register that the doctor was asking for them. He jumped up and followed the vet into the office.

‘Dr Willis’ The man shook Johnny’s hand. ‘What can I do for you...’ he checked his notes ’Mr Lawrence?’

Johnny placed Stevie on the chair next to him. ‘I found a dog a few days ago. I need to get her checked for a microchip. She’s also got a thing going on with her skin’

The doctor nodded and picked up Stevie, taking her to an examination table. He looked at her, her teeth and in her ears. She struggled against him.

‘Do you mind?’ the doctor said to Johnny. ‘Hold her for me’

Johnny took hold of her, stroking her back. She settled down and let the doctor look at her.

‘She’s a little thin but some decent meals will help that. Her coat needs a trim, she’s got a lot of matting. That’s what’s caused the skin problems. It’s not serious. I’ll give you some cream to put in it, should clear up’ The man looked up at Johnny. ‘You say you found her?’

‘Yeah, she was tied to a fence behind my apartment block. She looked like someone had dumped her. I was planning on taking her to the shelter but was told that they would just put her down, so I’ve just been looking after her until I find her owner’.

The doctor nodded. ‘In that case, let’s check her for a microchip’ He took a device from his desk, a plastic hoop attached to a handle. He ran it across her body, but the device didn’t respond. 

‘No chip’ Johnny sighed. ‘So, what do I do? I thought about putting some posters up’

The doctor picked her up and handed her to Johnny and they moved back to his desk, sitting down.

‘I’ll be honest, lost dog without a chip in LA? You’ll be lucky to find the owner. She’s either been stolen, or the owner was the one who dumped her’

Johnny nodded, stroking her head. 

‘Look, you can take her to a shelt er. Dogs like this will be rehomed quite quickly. Or you can see if someone you know will take her. In the meantime, look after that skin condition. I’m gonna give her a trim and top up her shots, just in case’

Johnny nodded. He stood and passed the dog over. He left the office and sat in the waiting room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny walked around the dojo; Stevie tucked under his arm. Daniel looked over and smiled. Morning class was going well. The kid’s training was looking good. Even Demetri was nearly there. 

Johnny stopped at the boy and placed Stevie on the grass. ‘Kid, you’re exposing your whole torso. You need to stand with this hand across your body, protecting yourself from body blows. Like this’

He took the boy’s arm and placed it in position. Demetri nodded and stood as he was told. They both looked down at the sound of a bark. Stevie looked up at Demetri and barked.

‘Your dog’s got an attitude problem?’ Demetri said to Johnny. 

‘She’s not my dog’ Johnny said, picking her up and walking away.

After class Johnny and Daniel sat in their usual place on the deck. They watched Stevie wrestle one of Johnny’s shoes.

‘She needs some toys’ Daniel commented. 

‘I’m not getting her toys. She’ll be gone soon, and she won’t be my problem anymore’ Johnny commented.

Daniel laughed.

‘What?!’ Johnny demanded.

‘Man, you have been saying for the last week that she isn’t yours. Have you even started to put some posters up, maybe a Facebook post, to try and find her owners?’

Johnny looked away. ‘I’ve been busy. I’m gonna do it’

‘Yeah, sure’ Daniel stood. ‘You wanna go and get a burger’ 

‘Awesome’ Johnny jumped up. 

Stevie saw the two men move and ran towards. She stopped just long enough to let Johnny put her leash on and started towards the gate. They walked round to Daniel’s car.

‘Oh no. No dogs in the Audi’ Daniel said as Johnny opened the door.

‘Oh, come on, man. She’s not gonna hurt your precious car’ Johnny protested.

‘Fine’ Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

They got to the local burger place and stepped through the front door, Stevie still on her leash.

‘Hey! No dogs’ someone shouted from behind the counter.

Johnny looked offended. ‘Man, this is my medical alert dog!’

The guy behind the counter looked embarrassed. ‘Sorry buddy. Didn’t know’ 

Johnny smiled and winked at Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes.

They sat at the table and Johnny looked at the menu. ‘Johnny, you can’t do that?’ Daniel hissed over his menu.

‘What’s that?’ Johnny asked, not looking up at Daniel.

‘Tell people that’s your medical alert dog’ Daniel said, looking around.

Johnny looked up. ‘Oh, who cares. No one’s gonna question it’ Johnny reached down and scratched Stevie’s head.

‘You shouldn’t say it anyway. Some people actually need medical alert dogs. It’s not funny’

Johnny put his menu down. ‘And how do you know I don’t need her? I could have a heart attack any minute. How do  _ you  _ know I don’t have epilepsy?’ he said with a smirk.

‘You're such an asshole’ 

Johnny laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

They were back in the pet store. Johnny headed directly to the necessary department.

‘OK, girl. Enough of eating my shoes’ He stood in front of the display of chew toys, Stevie under his arm. ‘Pick one’

Stevie barked and just looked up at him, panting.

Johnny reached out to the shelf. ‘Squeaky hamburger?’ he said, squeaking the toy. ‘No, you know what. Nothing that makes noise’ He picked up another toy, a small, fluffy monkey. ‘How about the monkey?’

Stevie barked and Johnny smiled. ‘That’s that settled’ He picked up a couple of balls and something that called a Kong, which he couldn’t help think looked more a sex toy than a chew toy, but it had a picture of a Pomerania on the packaging so he was sold.

He collected some food and headed to the cashiers. As he dumped the  basket on the checkout, he looked up to see Bill from his last visit.

‘Hey, the guy with the lost dog. You still got her then?’ The man said cheerfully as he ran Johnny’s items through the till.

‘Yeah’ Johnny said, not interested in talking to him.

‘No luck finding her owners?’ The man pressed as he took Johnny’s card. He ran it through the machine and passed it back. 

‘Nope’ Johnny said, as he slid his card back into his jeans pocket.

‘Well if you want….’ the man’s voice trailed off as Johnny walked away, without a backward glance. 

Johnny drove straight from the store to the dojo. He knew no one would be there and wanted some time to train alone. He would never admit it to Daniel, but he went there often alone, enjoying the tranquillity of the space. 

He closed the gate and let Stevie off her leash to run around. He didn’t have an outdoor space of his own and he could let her loose in the enclosed garden without worrying about her getting out.

He opened the sliding door to the dojo and stopped. Samantha LaRusso was on the mat with the bo staff, breathing heavily.

She looked up with shock and then guilt and the relief. She breathed. ‘I thought you were my Dad’

‘Noooo’ he said carefully. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked. He didn’t know why he was asking; her Dad owned the place. She had more right to be sneaking here than he did.

Sam looked guilty. ‘I come here to practice or just hang out sometimes. It’s quiet here, you know’ 

He nodded. He knew.

Sam put the bo down and sat on the low bench. Johnny stood in the doorway, awkward. He had never spent much time alone with Daniel’s daughter. 

‘Sensei Lawrence, can I ask you something?’ She said, looking up at him.

‘Uh...yeah. Go for it?’ Johnny responded. Do you have to? He thought.

Sam sighed and stood. She walked over the shelf of Daniel’s precious items, his drum, the box where he kept his hachimaki. She picked up the ornamental nunchucks.

‘My dad doesn’t want me to fight in the tournament’ she said sadly. ‘He keeps on telling me I’m not ready, but then doesn’t let me train with the group who are competin g. So how am I gonna get better!?’ She was frustrated.

Johnny nodded. He knew about this argument, Daniel’s resistance to his daughter fighting in the tournament. Sam felt she was good enough; Daniel was worried that she would get hurt. Johnny sided with Sam on this one, she was plenty good enough to compete, but he knew why Daniel resisted.

‘I know, kid. He’s weird about tournaments, got a bad history with them. He just doesn’t want you to go through any of that’

‘But I’m good! You know I can do it. Can you talk to him?’ She said hopefully. 

Johnny shrugged. ‘I can try but your Dad can be pretty stubborn’ 

Sam smiled. ‘Yeah well, so can I’ 

Sam played with the nunchucks, testing out some moves. 

Johnny stepped over to her. ‘You ever trained with those’

Sam shrugged and put them back on the shelf. ‘Nah. Another thing that my Dad won’t let me do. He says I don’t need them’ She looked over at some of the other weapons. ‘‘It would be cool to know a couple of moves, even if it’s just for fun’

Johnny considered it. ‘How about I give you some pointers? We don’t have to tell your Dad’ he said with a smile.

Sam jumped with excitement. ‘That would be amazing’ She took the nunchucks and held them out to him. ‘How about you show me first?’

He smiled and took them from her. ‘OK. First lesson, the hardest part of using these is learning not to crack  _ yourself _ in the face’

An hour later they were sitting in the deck, both worn out from the training. Sam had a big smile on her face. She stood, ready to leave.

‘Thanks, Sensei Lawrence. Can we do that again sometime?’ 

‘Sure, kid. Just don’t tell your Dad’

Sam turned and looked at the dog, who was lying in the grass, enjoying the sun. She looked back at Johnny.

‘You should just keep the dog’ Sam commented.

‘Huh. What do you mean?’

She nodded to Stevie. ‘The dog. Just keep her. Anyone can see you like her. And you could do with it. You’re lonely’

Johnny opened his mouth, didn’t know to respond. Eventually he spoke. ‘I’m not lonely. Who said that? You can’t tell an adult they’re lonely. You’re a kid. What do you know?’

She had struck a nerve. ‘OK, not lonely. Alone’ She paused. ‘Just keep the dog’

Sam turned and walked away, and he turned back to the garden, hearing the gate close behind her.

I’m not lonely! He thought. I mean, maybe a little, but who doesn’t get lonely sometimes when they live alone?

Johnny huffed at the absurdity of it. Those LaRusso's are all the same, he thought. Sticking their noses in where they weren’t wanted.

He looked across the garden. Deep in thought, he hadn’t been watching the dog and now Stevie was in the middle of the pond, walking around the balance wheel.

‘Stupid dog!’ He shouted at her. 

Stevie looked up at his voice and barked across the garden.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny found himself back at the dojo on a regular basis, outside of normal class hours, training with Samantha LaRusso. It hadn’t been discussed, they had just moved on from the nunchucks and he had moved onto more work with the bo and then started on some more advanced techniques.

Sam hadn’t mentioned their training to her father and Johnny was not going to tell him. Despite their truce and the success of the new combined dojo, Johnny knew that Daniel would not be happy to find that Johnny had been training his daughter behind his back.

But he had to admit, she was good. Very good. A natural. Took after her Dad. Her attacks were a bit weak, but Johnny chalked that up to being taught Miyagi-Do style. With his instruction he could see she was starting to toughen up. Daniel was wrong. Sam could definitely be a contender in the tournament. Johnny knew he was going to have to bring it up with Daniel. To leave such a talented fighter on the bench would be foolish.

Another week had gone by and he still hadn’t made any move to look for Stevie’s owners. He figured why should he put in the work. He was housing and feeding their dog, taking her to the vets, grooming her. Maybe if they wanted her back so much, they should pull their weight and go out looking for her.

The two of them had gotten into a comfortable routine. Johnny took her for a walk around the park each morning, followed by breakfast and then to the dojo. The kids were used to her and Daniel had stopped complaining about her presence. She still had an irritating fascination with the balance wheel and Johnny found himself fishing her out of the pond on a regular basis. But then she would bark and lick his face and he couldn't help but smile and forgive her. 

Johnny had also realised that Stevie was a babe magnet. He took Stevie to the park and suddenly all the chicks in their yoga pants wanted to stop their morning run and pet her. It had been years since a parade of hot babes had been queuing up to speak to him. If Johnny could have high fived his dog, he would have.

If Johnny had been asked a month ago that he would enjoy the company of a stupid, ginger, fluffy creature whose shit he was required by law to pick up, he would have laughed his ass off. Now he had to begrudgingly admit that another personality in the apartment was a comfort, even if she had a tendency to bark at him.

He would never admit it publicly but he was growing attached to that dumb dog.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Hey, buddy! No dogs in here!’

‘It’s my comfort animal’ Johnny retorted. The bartender rolled his eyes and went back to pulling pints. 

Johnny sat at the bar next to the other man. Daniel looked down at the dog.

‘You really have to stop saying that shit, Johnny. It’s not funny’ Daniel chastised him.

Johnny laughed. ‘No one cares. Look at her, she adorable’ Johnny said, gesturing down to the animal at his feet.

‘You’ve changed your tune,’ Daniel said, taking a drink of his beer. ‘Few weeks ago, you hated that dog’ he said with a smile.

‘Oh, she’s still a stupid dog. But, you know, she’s alright. And people like her’ He leaned in conspiratorially. ‘This dog is a babe magnet. I swear some of those chicks will do anything to pet her. _Anything_.’ He raised his eyebrows.

Daniel laughed. ‘Have I told you recently that you’re an asshole. And you're full of shit. You keep because you like her, admit it’

Johnny rolled his eyes. ‘Whatever LaRusso’

*******************************

Johnny was tired. He had been at the dojo all day. All he wanted was a long shower, some food and to collapse in front of the TV. But the damn dog kept on looking at him, big stupid eyes begging.

‘No!’ It continued to stare at him. ‘No! Stop looking at me. I want a shower. I stink’

Stevie barked. 

‘No!’ Johnny turned and walked towards the bathroom. Stupid dog.

He turned the shower on and climbed in, enjoying the warm water on his back. Behind the shower curtain, the bathroom door opened slowly. Johnny rinsed his hair, washing the lather out. He closed his eyes. Didn’t notice the small dog climb up onto the toilet seat.

Johnny shouted with surprise as something landed in the bathtub. He almost slipped as the dog got under his feet, barking happily under the warm shower.

‘Get out!’ Johnny putting his hand on the wall, almost falling over again. ‘Stupid, fucking dog! Get out!’ He found his footing as the dog moved under his, barking. ‘Goddamnit! Get out!’

The dog jumped onto the edge of the bath and onto the floor. Johnny turned the shower off and pulled the curtain back. Stevie looked up at him.

‘Fucking dog!’ 

He reached for the towel rail, stepping out of the shower. Stevie looked up at him and he looked back. The dog took the corner of the towel in her mouth.

‘Don’t you dare’ he warned.

The dog looked at him and, with Johnny’s towel still in his mouth, ran. ‘No!’ He grabbed at the towel but she was too fast. She ran into the hallway. Johnny, naked and wet from his shower, ran after. She ran into the living room. Johnny skidded to a halt. The large window in his kitchen, the one that looked out onto the courtyard where his neighbours came and went, was open and the blinds were up.

‘Stevie! Give me that right now!’ he hissed at the dog. 

Stevie barked and ran away. Johnny lunged at her and got hold of the material. He pulled. She pulled back.

‘I am not playing tug of war with you. Let go!’ he shouted.

The dog barked and let go suddenly, causing Johnny to fall backwards. He scrambled to his feet, wrapping the towel around his waist. He stormed back to the bathroom.

‘Fucking dog!’ 

Stevie barked back at him.


End file.
